


what makes him laugh

by woopsforgotadam



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when your best friend makes an idiot of himself, it's always funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what makes him laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myillusionsgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myillusionsgone/gifts).



> Jana was thirsty for GildUr, and this is their first meeting which includes winking and Gildarts being stunned by Ur's beauty...but it's not necessarily shippy???

There was very few things that could make Ivan Dreyar laugh like a maniac, but his best friend Gildarts spilling water on himself because Ur greeted him was one of those things. He recently met Ur while he finished a request for Fairy Tail and offered to assist her with her magic. She was already quite talented, he could tell, but the magic she was doing needed control which she seemed to relax. Control was something that he himself was talented with.

                In a few short words; yes, he was laughing. And yes, it was because Gildarts made a fool of himself. Ur for the most part raised an eyebrow at Gildarts, looking unsure. She was probably thinking he had poor hand coordination. Ivan finally managed to calm down enough as Gildarts got over his embarrassment and greeted her before rudely elbowing his best friend and demanding, “Introduce me, Ivan before you choke on your tongue.”

                Rolling his eyes, the young Dreyar shrugged, “Ur, this is Gildarts, Gildarts, Ur. I met her at the end of my last request, she’s an ice make mage.”

                “Ice make?” Gildarts asked, looking at the short woman, “Never heard of it.”

                “I expect you wouldn’t, Gildarts,” Ur spoke smoothly, a small smile tugging at her lips, “I’m creating it myself. I’ve got most of it down, though, the control is where I lack. Ivan is modest and didn’t mention that he’d help me hone my skills greatly.”

                Ivan snorted, “There wasn’t much to help with, Ur.”

                Gildarts rolled his eyes, “Like you said, Ur, he’s modest. Are you in a guild?”

                At this, Ur shrugged, “No…I don’t think I’m going too, anyway. I know you both are in Fairy Tail, though, so I came to Magnolia with Ivan to meet more mages.” She didn’t mention how she did know some, one was magnificent and was a part of Lamia Scale. One of the most skilled water mages. The other was a terrifying force of power, a dark man…someone who still gives her shivers.

                “Well Ivan brought you to the best place! I, myself am Fairy Tail’s top---behind the Master, of course.” Gildarts took that time to smile widely and even wink at Ur, who merely blinked in response. Ivan sighed internally and shook his head. Despite the damp shirt, GIldarts still rebounded from earlier’s fail quite easily.

                “I think you may be stronger than Father, Gildarts,” Ivan said seriously, his eye looking at neither of his friends, but instead at the large building in Magnolia which bore the insignia of Fairy Tail, “Maybe not today, but you will be at some point.”

                “Your father is Makarov Dreyar, isn’t he? He’s a wizard saint,” reminded Ur. She may not be too knowledgeable of the ins and outs of mages, but she was in no way _ignorant_.

                Gildarts shook his head, “Nah, Master Makarov will always be the stronger of us, at least in my mind.”

                “And you called me modest.”

                “Technically, Ivan, I did.”

                It was Gildart’s turn to laugh now as Ivan sighed (this time, externally) and close his eyes.  Once done with the laughter, the crash mage winked once more at Ur, “You and I are gonna get along so well, Ur.”

                Ivan rolled his eye and walked past Gildarts and Ur, towards Fairy Tail, “What have I done to myself?”

                And for the first time in a long time, Ur felt like she belonged.

               

               


End file.
